Category Guide
This is the official category standard, that should be used throughout the Reign Wiki. To maintain a clear and easy-to-use wiki categories must be rightfully used for navigation. is a list of all categories in case you need help. Remember you are not to create new categories or they will be deleted. However you can contact an Admin if you have any suggestions or questions. ---- Character Categories These are the categories used on character pages. *'Character', on all character pages. *Frequency of appearance: **'Main Character' (series regular) **'Recurring Character' (3 or more episodes) **'Minor Character' (1-2 episodes) *Season(s) in which the character appears. **'Season One Character' **'Season Two Character' *'Antagonist' or Protagonist (i.e if the character is good or evil) - Only on main and recurring characters! *Nationality, which country said character is from (i.e.'French', '''Scottish', ...)'' *If they live at french court add, French Court Resident *House (family) or Houses in which the character is part of (i.e. '''House of Stuart', ...)'' - this also includes any house in which they are a part of the family tree, either trough blood or marriage. Also regardless of being a bastard. *Social class (i.e. '''Royal', Noble, ...)'' *Occupation (i.e. '''Queen', Servant, ...)'' *Religion (i.e. '''Catholic', Pagan, Protestant)'' *'Deceased', if the character is deceased. *Gender **'Female Character' **'Male Character' Episode Categories All categories that may be used on the episode articles. *'Episode', to be added on all episode pages. *'Season One Episode', Season Two Episode... *'Episode Guide', to be added on all episode pages. *'Season One', Season Two ... *'Season Premiere', if the episode was a premiere episode. *'Season Finale', if the episode was a finale episode. *'Mid Season Finale', if the episode was the mid season finale. *'Mid Season Premiere', if the episode was the mid season premiere. Relationship Categories All categories that may be used on the relationship articles. *'Relationship', to be used on all relationship articles. *'Friendly Relationship', if the characters were or are just friends. *'Romantic Relationship', if the characters were or are romantically involved. *'Family Relationship', if the characters are related. *'Enemy Relationship', if the characters were or are enemies. *'Female Relationship', if both characters are female. *'Male Relationship', if both characters are male. Event Categories All categories that may be used on the event articles. *'Event', add this to every event article. *'Season One Event', Season Two Event ... *'Season One', Season Two ... Object Categories All categories that may be used on the event articles. *'Object', add this to all object pages. *'Season One Object', Season Two Object ... Location Categories All categories that may be used on the event articles. *'Location', add this category to all location articles. *'Community Location', if the location is a puclic one. *'Residential Location', if the location is a home. *'Country', if the location is a nation. *'Location In France', if the location is in France. (not including countries) *'Location Outside France', if the location is outside France. (not including countries) House/Family Categories All categories that may be used on house articles. *'House' and Family, to be added on all house/family articles. *Social status of the house **'Royal House' **'Noble House' **'Commoner House' *Nationality of the household. (i.e. '''Scottish', French, ...)'' Group/Organization Categories All categories that may be used on group articles. *'Group', to be used on all group pages. *'Religion', to be used on the page of a religious group. *'Ladies-In-Waiting', to be used on groups of Ladies-In-Waiting. (i.e. Ladies-In-Waiting, Flying Squad) Season Categories All categories that may be used on season articles. *'Season', to be used on all season articles. *Season number **'Season One' **'Season Two' Historical Figure Categories All categories that may be used on historical figure articles. *'Historical Figure', to be used on all historical figure articles. *'History', to be used on all historical figure articles. *Occupation (i.e. '''Queen', King, ...)'' Gallery Categories All categories that may be used on gallery articles. *'Gallery', to be used on all gallery articles. *'Character Gallery', to be used on character galleries. *'Cast Gallery', to be used on cast galleries. *'Episode Gallery', to be used on episode galleries. Cast Categories All categories that may be used on cast articles. *'Cast', on all cast articles. *'Backstage', on all cast articles. *Frequency of appearance: **'Main Cast' (series regular) **'Recurring Cast' (3+ episodes) **'Minor Cast' (1-2 episodes) *'Actress' or Actor. *'Male Cast' or Female Cast. *Nationality (i.e.'American Cast', '''Canadian Cast', Australian Cast, ...)'' *'Season One Cast', Season Two Cast ... Crew Categories All categories that may be used on crew articles. *'Crew', on all crew articles. *'Backstage', on all crew articles. *Role (i.e. '''Producer', Writer, Director, ...)'' *'Female Crew' or Male Crew *Nationality (i.e. '''American Crew', Canadian Crew, ...)'' *'Season One Crew', Season Two Crew ... Category:Wiki Information Pages Category:Guide Category:Wiki Category:Organization